


男到我怀疑人生

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 朴志晟被抽条的钟辰乐帅到短小的一篇





	男到我怀疑人生

**Author's Note:**

> *讲道理我一直都是zs来着，但是乐乐抽条的过程太美好了我就把js25写妹了dbq*

  
我是朴志晟，我怀疑人生了。

讲道理钟辰乐是我最亲的亲故来着……我却开始对这段友谊起了疑心。

也不是说我不想跟他做亲故了啦（但好像这么说也对……），就只是…嗯……只是觉得他最近有点酷。

要说原来的钟辰乐是什么样子呢…我觉得用猫形容最合适不过了（哈哈）。他脸颊上的肉软软的，可能是冷白皮的缘故，嘟嘴时就像是我爱吃的糯米馒头。他喜欢夺过我手里的牛奶，而后像猫一般灵活地窜到教室后排的窗台上坐着。那里是他的地盘，当然，第二个能坐那儿的就是我。以前的我总是绕过一排排桌椅追着他跑去，那时他个子没我高，追上的话我保准能抢到。不过他腿挺长，追起来还是有些费劲的，所以常常是我在窗台那儿逮住他，从他手里抢回最后一口。那个时候我还能把他箍在自己怀里，捣蛋地撸毛他刚顺好的头发，他手臂软软的，没什么力气，挣扎一下就瘫在我怀里。

这样的日子过了很久，我也不知道他是什么时候开始变的，总之就是有一天，他穿着校服朝我走来：像平时一样，白衬衫、黑长裤，却像是吞了一万吨的荷尔蒙。我本是要同他打招呼的，用哥们一样的方式，但我却站在原地愣住。他斜嘴笑了一下，搭上我的肩膀，试图拍回我的思绪，我却因为他光芒四射的笑更加无法呼吸，乖乖上缴手里的牛奶。后来我发现他真的变了很多，大概是青春期的缘故，也多亏了我的牛奶，他长到和我平肩的程度，两颊凹陷，肌肉突出，声音也变得低沉。我甚至发现他那里也开始长大——这可不是我有意要看的，只是他黏人这点一直没变，总要拉着我去上厕所。一天天的，钟辰乐的名字开始变了味儿，虽然我从小到大张口闭口就是他，但现在到了嘴边，就是变了味道。

活动课的时候他会径自跑去北面打球。我就偷偷过去，坐在太阳照得到的台阶上看他。我也不想晒太阳，奈何树荫下全是看比赛的女生。他太好找了，露出的手臂和脚踝在阳光下发光。前些日子钟辰乐买了大一号的校服，现在看来他又该买新的了。以前我是可以放任他到处去玩的，但现在我却要看守着，好像一不小心他就会飞走了。投篮的时候衣摆飞扬，隐约看得到发力的腰线，我想帮他遮着，又想掀开多看几眼。这样的矛盾每天都有，但我毕竟是他最好的哥们儿，这层关系给了我安慰又给了我打击，我痛苦又快乐着，在他和我嬉戏打闹的时候想着色情下流的事情。

发现他变化了的人不止我一个，班里的女生蠢蠢欲动，甚至有别班的女生向我询问他的消息。我没想好要说什么，嘴巴倒自己先动了。

“他有女朋友的。”

好巧不巧，谎话被他听见。

我被拽到楼梯的最顶层，没有人会来这里。

“我怎么不知道我还有个女朋友？”他面无表情地把我按在墙角，膝盖顶着我的双腿，保持过分亲密的姿势。我快被他逼得快要有反应了，只能偷偷踮脚，手虚掩着慢慢膨胀的秘密，祈祷不被发现。

钟辰乐的猫言猫语在我耳边就是充满威严的审讯。我头昏脑胀，一个字也答不上来。

“嗯？”他凑近，近得我越发失去理智。

是只大胆的野猫。

“我……”慌乱中抬头撞见他幽深的双眸，我说不出任何辩解的话——钟辰乐的膝盖已经找准了位置，不偏不倚地蹭着我双腿间的东西，他半眯着眼睛，看透了我的所有。

啊，我被野猫制服了。

他给了我一个霸道的吻。


End file.
